


Where is it?

by Neorulez



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Scott hasn't been the happiest person around so Kurt decides to mess with him but when Scott car goes missing he immediately assumes Kurt. Requested by: Vampygurl402





	Where is it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I had on fanfiction.net, so I decided to upload here to see who likes. Please enjoy! Sorry for the mistakes

Jean Grey had officially broken up with Scott Summers today. To put it bluntly the two mutants decided it would be best if they saw other people for the time being especially since their argument about what to do about Magneto and since Professor Xavier was on leave due to an arranged meeting so he wouldn't be back anytime soon, therefore, he couldn't help Cyclops and Jean right now. Apparently, Scott hasn't had the best attitude because just last week he had punched Duncan right into the wall purposely. Ever since then nobody dared bother Scott from that point on except for Kurt that is. Today was an ordinary Scott naturally ran today for track practice like any other day. Once finished Cyclops went outside of school to the parking lot where he glanced around trying to look for his car but it wasn't in sight. Immediately, the mutant felt his anger boil within himself. The only person, the pest who would only do something to his car was the one and only Kurt! Only Kurt would do such thing. Such a thing that drove Scott mad.

Scott stormed back into the school into the hallways, red hair flapping on his back as he located Kurt. The little rascal was near his locker just about to close it when Cyclops pushed Kurt against the locker who's eyes were widening.

"Hey, what's wrong did the coach stick a board up your ass?" Kurt asked, teasingly.

"What hell did you do with my car?" Scott growled, tugging at Nightcrawler's shirt.

"Your car? I have no idea what you're talking about." the younger male feigned innocence.

"Stop playing where hell is it tell me!" Cyclops demanded to know where his car was.

"I don't know honest," Kurt stated, giving Scott a serious face.

Scott fumed, his hands were about grasp Kurt's neck but the younger male maneuver the attack by bending and going underneath his arms before running towards the exit to the parking lot where eventually to the track where Cyclops pounced on him. The two tumbled on each other back and forth before they collapsed side by side on either side of each other.

"Seriously, Kurt where is it!" Scott yelled, between pants.

"I'm telling you I don't know!" Nightcrawler parroted.

"Than where is it then?" sneered Cyclops, jumping onto Kurt.

The two teenagers bore into each other's eyes before capturing their lips into a hungry kiss.


End file.
